


Rapport

by TheBuggu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, MtMtE spoilers, Robutts kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the storm, there is a calm.</p><p>Takes place after MTMTE issue 40. Spoilers ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunthatshootsennui.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunthatshootsennui.tumblr.com).



> I need more science nerds in my life.

It was the clapping that caught Brainstorm by surprise. Or rather, who the clapping came from. He expected the glares, the anger, the fear. But Perceptor was applauding his words; giving him a standing ovation. He was too stunned. Even to cry. Just simply stunned.

After Rodimus and the others announced their verdict, Brainstorm rubbed his servos against the tabletop nervously. Looking for some sort of distraction.

Biting his bottom lip in an awkward pout, Brainstorm discreetly glanced to the trial's audience. Nautica was gone, with her crunched wrench the only reminder of her presence. Perceptor was still watching, pitying him with those optics. Unreadable stares from the others as well. His spark ached.

"Then, trial dismissed," Rodimus spoke up through his microphone.

The gathered mechs spoke to one another in a hushed whisper, but Brainstorm could feel their gazes. All glued on him.

"Let's get you back to your room," Chromedome said encouragingly and gently squeezed his shoulder.

Brainstorm nodded, painstakingly slow. He pushed himself out his seat and stood up. He avoided looking at Rodimus, or Ultra Magnus, or any of the others. Before he took a step closer to committee room's stairway, he turned on his heel on a sudden whim. He kept his head bowed as he approached the witness bench. Something stirred in his spark, as if calling for him.

When he dared to look up, he saw Perceptor. Holding Nautica's wrench.

"I think she would appreciate it being returned," Perceptor suggested, still staring down at Brainstorm with a piteous expression. Perceptor leaned forward and held the wrench out.

Brainstorm flinched and lowered his optics again. "Yeah...Someone should. She probably doesn't want to see me right now." He shook his head quickly and turned away, not giving Perceptor time to respond.

Chromedome walked with him as he briskly traveled up the committee room's stairway.

"You alright?" Chromedome asked as he trailed behind.

Brainstorm sighed as he stepped out through the doorway and waited for Chromedome to catch up. "I just want to recharge for a while."

Chromedome nodded sympathetically.

When Brainstorm heard his name being called, they paused. Perceptor rushed out of the affairs room and jogged after them. Brainstorm froze and clutched his arm.

"Perceptor? Something wrong?" Chromedome called out and stared at the approaching scientist.

"Not at all. I...simply...I-is it too much if I ask to join you? Perceptor questioned, arms falling to his sides. He was still holding Nautica's wrench.

Brainstorm shrugged and avoided meeting the mech's gaze. "If you want," he mumbled.

"Actually, would you?" Chromedome piped up. "I need to talk to Rewind."

Brainstorm gave his friend a confused look.

Chromedome patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Go on."

And so, they did. Brainstorm didn't question Chromedome further.

The walk back to Brainstorm's quarters was...quiet. Not even the good type of quiet. A quiet that felt thick and heavy and tense. Like it could squeeze the life out of your spark.

He hated that kind of quiet.

The entire time, any of the other Lost Light inhabitants that he passed by either glared or gave him the cold shoulder.

Perceptor walked beside him, with their shoulders nearly touching against each other. Brainstorm wondered how he felt about the entire situation. He almost assumed that Perceptor was waiting for the right moment to rub his failure in his face. He expected it from everyone else. It wouldn't be any different with Perceptor.

Well, that was a lie Brainstorm told himself to make it hurt less. He couldn't bear he thought of Perceptor treating him just as coldly. Not right now.

"Here we are," Perceptor quietly announced.

"Yeah," Brainstorm replied, scratching against his neck's plating.

Perceptor fidgeted. Brainstorm eyed him with frown.

"Would you like some company?" Perceptor asked suddenly. "I'd imagine you have a lot on your mind."

Brainstorm closed his optics, shoulders sinking heavily. "Perceptor. What do you want?"

"Pardon?"

"You've never been so interested in me before. And frankly, you've done nothing but treat me like a huge pain in your crankshaft prior to this," Brainstorm replied, gesturing his arms in exasperation.

Perceptor blinked in surprise. His mouth hanged agape.

"Just...go ahead and yell at me. Say I'm a failure. Anything," Brainstorm hissed bitterly.

"Brainstorm," Perceptor began, "I won't lie and say that we've always been on the most amicable of terms."

Brainstorm inclined his helm. He shifted closer towards Perceptor.

"But, I am being honest with my concern," Perceptor added with a small smile. "You are far from a failure, Brainstorm. You built a time machine. An actual, palpable time machine! I couldn't fathom a greater achievement."

Brainstorm closed his optics and pressed a servo over them. "You really think so?" he asked, lightly massaging against the bridge between his optics and his nose.

Perceptor nodded and made an affirming hum. "I have to admit, you look...dapper without your faceplate."

Brainstorm, who had lifted his arm to key in his room code, froze. As he processed the other's words and regained his composure, he lifted both hands to his face and laughed into them weakly. His shoulders and wings rolled back. "You're joking."

Perceptor tapped his fingers together and smiled, wearing a bashful expression. "I don't find humor to be a great forte of mine."

Brainstorm gave one last chuckle before clearing his throat and he turned to face Perceptor. "So, to get a compliment out of you, all I had to do was try to change history. Never make things easy, Percy, do you?"

Perceptor didn't respond to him, but he stepped closer.

Brainstorm wasn't sure what lead to the next few moments, but Perceptor was now pressing against him. Nautica's wrench fell to the ground with a loud _clang_. He delicately grabbed Brainstorm's cheeks; their mouths met. Brainstorm found himself leaning back against the wall by his door frame, needing the sturdy support. Perceptor was just as quick to reclaim the distance between them.

It was like a flood erupting from a dam, how their bodies moved with sudden bursts of energy. They moaned into each other's mouth. Hands groped and grabbed and twisted against frame.

Perceptor was the first to pull back.

Brainstorm panted and stared at Perceptor with a mixture of shock and arousal.

"I'm so sorry I never realized how brilliant you are," Perceptor said defiantly, nipping and pecking at his neck.

Brainstorm whimpered at the unexpected attention. He could feel his spark wanting to burst free at the sheer excitement.

"This is so sudden, I know," he added, breathing against Brainstorm's armor. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Brainstorm shook his head over and over. He glanced to his keypad and clumsily slapped his code. They collapsed through the doorway seconds after it snapped open in a wriggling, tangled mess. They didn't even make it to his berth as they resumed their passionate assaults through embraces and kissing.

Brainstorm wasn't bothered that his door remained open; that anyone could walk by and witness.

Perceptor didn't seem to care either.

For now, they were the only beings present in their world; they were the only things that mattered to one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd as usual. ;D


End file.
